The Thoughts In Her Mind Percy Jackson
by Ailat
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that will most likely have nothing to do with each other. They are just the random thoughts in my head written down in story forms. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Lady Luck

**A/N: This is the first one-shot that I shall do. It is entitled Lady Luck and this is the summery:**

_She had always been lucky. Lucky to live as a seven-year-old half-blood on the run alone till she was lucky to find help. She was lucky to have befriended Percy Jackson so that she could go on her first quest. She was lucky to be alive after every single one of the quests that followed. Lucky to have her friend Thalia back, lucky to live through the Titan war, and lucky to be the fiancé of her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. But, on her wedding day, Lady Luck won't favor her anymore._

**This is a rather depressing fic, and there will be a character death. Not all of these one-shots will be this sad. Some will be funny or romantic or whatever. Don't read it if you want. But without further ado, here is Lady Luck.**

"Will you marry me?"

Those are the words every girl wants to hear from the boy she has loved since she was 14. It's no mystery what I said to Percy. Of course.

But here I am, once white dress torn and blood everywhere, sitting on the ground outside of a chapel for my wedding.

I'll explain.

It was 6:00AM, 2 hours before the wedding started, and Thalia was combing my hair out, getting ready to braid it intricately. She had begged Artemis to let her come to my wedding, insisting that she would hate every second of it, but that she had to be there for me. The goddess had finally relinquished, realizing that Thalia would just sneak off to the wedding anyways. So the 15-year-old looking lieutenant of the Hunters stood behind me while I sat, turning my hair, and every other part of me, beautiful. Just as she was finishing the last twist, the doorbell rang. Thalia pinned the strand up and ran to the door. I hear the door open, and then a pause.

"Hello ma'me," I heard her said. Then, a voice that made my blood run cold replied.

"Hello lieutenant. Where is my daughter?" It was my mother, Athena. She had been popping in ever since Percy had proposed, demanding that I canceled the wedding. I had refused every time, even to the point of tears many times.

"She's, uh, in here." Thalia said, leading my mother into my bathroom. Athena was in the form of a twenty-year-old-woman, the same age I am now, with her dark hair pulled into a pony-tail and a small barn owl sitting on her shoulder. It fluttered over to me and I scratched its head when it nuzzled my hand. My mom's grey eyes were concerned. I glared at her.

"What do you want, mother?" I snarled. She grimaced and looked at me seriously.

"You can't go to that wedding." She said.

"Yes, actually, I can and I_ will." _I growled, turning away to pull my dress out of the closet. It was a creamy white sleeveless dress that was gathered at a spot just underneath the chest. The gathering was covered with tiny beads that created a shape sort of like a flower. Around my hips was a belt type thing of beads. The dress flowed out around my legs and had a short train. I held it up to my body and looked into the mirror.

"What do you think?" I asked Thalia, for the hundredth time. She made a face.

"It's just as beautiful as it was yesterday, and an hour ago, and when you bought it. You'll look great in it, like everything you wear. Why do you keep asking me that?" she sighed. I frowned.

"Because you keep scowling when you say it." I countered.

"Of course I scowl. I keep imagining you marrying a _boy_." She shuddered. I laughed.

"But Annabeth," my mother cut in, "you really can't go to this wedding. I have seen it. You will regret it." I glared at her again.

"Mother, nothing you say will change the fact that I am marrying Percy today," I lied. But the truth was that her words had shot fear and doubt into me. What if it didn't work out? I pushed down the feelings and straightened my shoulders. "This conversation is over." I said, resolve ringing in my voice. My mother's eyes flashed with anger.

"You _will_ regret it," she said. And with that, she stormed out of my apartment, slamming the door behind her. I sighed.

"Get her out of your mind. You have a wedding to attend. Let me help you with your dress." Thalia said soothingly.

Two hours later, I stood inside the chapel, waiting to hear the wedding march so I could walk the aisle. Thalia stood in front of me as my only bridesmaid. I had laughed a little at that. Thalia would be a maid forever. Always, always, always a bridesmaid. Though, if she broke her vow, then she could get married. I wonder what happens to hunters when they lose their immortality. Do they shrivel up and die as their true age catches up with them, or just live like a human until they die of whatever cause? That would really be gross…

No. I needed to be focused. The stress was going to my head, making me remarkably random. I took a deep breath just as the wedding march started up. Clenching my fingers onto my bouquet of white and grey flowers, I stepped out of the church and down the stone steps to the aisle of grass. The wedding colors were green, grey, and white. Green like Percy's eyes, grey like mine, and white to tie it together.

As I came into sight, everyone sighed, like they're supposed to when they see the bride in all her glory. I walked down the aisle, pacing my steps with the beat. I looked up to the arch where I would be standing, making my oaths to Percy… and there he was. He was dashing in his crisp black suit and solid green tie that accentuated his eyes. I could tell that his breath was caught in his throat and I hoped it was because of how I looked. He looking into my eyes and I realized that mine were shining with tears. I reached him and the song ended.

The priest said his lines and I felt myself saying, "I do." I thrilled when Percy said it too.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said.

And then, all hell broke loose.

About five monsters morphed from "innocent" guests and started attacking the assembled half-bloods and humans. And then four more came out of the surrounding trees. I shrieked and whipped my knife out from where I had strapped it to my thigh under my dress. Percy pulled his sword out from his suit pocket and uncapped the pen.

The rest was just a blur. I remember seeing Thalia with her bow and arrows out and various half-bloods pulling out weapons while the poor confused humans just screamed and ran about.

But the next part was completely and horribly clear. I was just twisting around to avoid getting my throat ripped out when I heard it. A shout of agony from an all too familiar voice.

Percy.

I turned around so fast, it was a blur and raced to his side where he was bleeding profusely from his mortal point, an area on the small of his back. The rest of the world didn't exist anymore. Some monster had clawed him in just the right spot and he was going to die. I pulled him into my arms, his blood soaking into my dress.

He drew in a ragged breath and looked me in the eyes. I freaked out.

"You're not going to die!" I shouted "I can't live without you. You won't-." he cut me off.

"Annabeth," he said. "I love you." I was sobbing and protesting but he just weakly pushed himself up enough to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered, still crying. And then, he smiled.

"I'm glad I know that," he said, closing his eyes.

"No! No, Percy!" I yelled, but it was too late. He was dead. He had died, right here in my arms.

And now here we are, at the scene of his death.

In retrospect, my mother was right. I'll regret this day for every day of the rest of my miserable life. The first half of my life was much too good to last. My luck had run out. Lady Luck no longer cared for me, and my life resumed to what a half-bloods life should be: lonely and dangerous.

In the same five minutes, I was a wife and a widow. Lady Luck no longer favored me, and it showed. Because here in my arms, his head resting in my bloodstained lap, was my forever love.

**---------------**

**So...Whaddoya think? **

**I put a link on my profile of Annabeth's dress (pre bloody-ness)**

**R&R!**


	2. Boo!

**A/N: OMG, thank you soooooo much for all the lovely reviews and nice stuff you said to me and favorite author/story things! I love you all! (in a non-creepy/stalkerish way)**

**Ok, so I was thinking about Halloween and then I was like, 'what would happen if the half-bloods went out trick-or-treating?' So I, of course, went *ding!* like a light bulb and thought, 'Oh! Chapter idea!' Of course, my English teacher, Mr. Kawula, noticed my mischievous expression and immediately looked at me warily and stared at me until I told him what it meant. **

**For the record, he just looked at me like I was insane. ( :**

**But anyways. This one-shot is entitled Boo! and here is the summery:**

_When Percy decides to go trick-or-treating and drags everyone else along, they don't suspect that they'll see a familiar face .One that they thought they would never see again. And…Hades is here?_

**This one will be a sad attempt at comedy. Comedy isn't my strong suit, I think, so if this sucks, don't be afraid to flame me to a crisp. I'll just ignore you and continue to practice so that one day, I might just be able to write funny stuff. Practice makes perfect!**

-----------------------------------------

**Percy's POV**

"Are you _serious?"_

Nico's exclamation fit everyone else's expression. We, being me, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel, were all at my apartment, via my request. It was October 31st, 7:00pm, and I had just announced my idea to them.

Trick-or-treating.

I had wanted to do something for Rachel while she was here temporarily, and trick-or-treating sounded like the most fun thing out there. I mean, there were the parties and stuff, but, personally, there was too much sex and underage drinking for me at those parties.

But back to the present.

"No way." Annabeth said. "There is no way you can get me out and trick-or-treating."

"Yeah. Plus, we don't even have costumes!" Rachel continued. I grinned evilly and moved to the closet where I proceeded to pull out four costumes. I swear, Annabeth's jaw dropped to the floor when I handed out the costumes. Rachel's was a black cat dress that went to her knees (barely) and was sleeveless, but it had a black shrug jacket with fur at the ends of the sleeves and was complete with a tail and ears on a headband. Annabeth's was a female vampire floor length dress. It was red underneath a black cloakish type thing that was fabric at the top and lace at the bottom. It also came with an intricate choker and a leather belt that would rest around her hips. And Nico's…

"A knight?" he said. "Really, Percy, what are you smoking?" Nico's was a knight costume with fake armor, chain mail, a shield, and a helmet. Plus a belt that had a scabbard on it.

"Guys, I chose these costumes for a reason. Annabeth, you could put your knife in that belt and no one would look twice. Same with you, Nico. Rachel, you really don't have a weapon to conceal."

"Ok then, so what are you gonna be?" Annabeth demanded, alternating glares at me and her dress. I tugged my costume out of the closet.

"News flash, Seaweed brain, Harry Potter doesn't carry around a sword." Annabeth said degradingly. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her like a four-year-old.

"No, but he has robes with pockets on the inside for his wand which is just the right size for a pen…" I said, pulling back the first layer of cloth to reveal a small vertical pocket with Riptide poking out. I could tell Rachel was itching to roll her eyes.

"There is no way on earth you are getting me into that…bloodsucking kitty suit." Rachel said, glowering at the costume. I laughed.

"Come on, guys. One night, free candy, it'll rock!" I could hear the pleading in my voice.

"I'm in." Nico said, completely surprising me. The girls both looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Fine." Annabeth said. "This better be good."

And yes, it was.

Two hours later we had been through one whole neighborhood and were staring on a second. We were eating our candy for energy and occasionally stashing it back at my apartment so that people wouldn't tell us that we had too much. But then, the oddest thing possible happened.

Nico was laughing over the scream Rachel had given when the "scarecrow" that had been holding the bowl of candy had come to life and grabbed her arm when all of the sudden, he stopped. Paling, he pointed in front of us. I looked, fully expecting to see monsters ripping a kid's candy away from him or something. But instead, I saw a tall, dark, imposing figure with an unforgettable face dressed in a pirate costume. A blonde, blue-eyed man with a light pink scar running along the side of his face.

Luke.

**(A/N: I was going to end it right here, but then I decided to be nice and give you the rest of the story.********)**

Annabeth gasped and I pulled out Riptide. Luke turned to us and, grinning, walked up.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, what's up?" he said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you guys since the war. Man, you look great! Dude, I can feel a haiku coming. _Half-bloods remembered,_** /**_After a time of sorrow._** /**_Good to see you guys!_"

We froze, and all of our jaws dropped. What on earth had possessed him _this time_? His jovial smile faded a little at our expressions. Then, he smiled again.

"Oh, my costume really does rock, doesn't it? I scared Hermes to death when I showed up. He kept stuttering 'L-l-l-l', completely blown away until I told him it was me. I'm Apollo, really. But a Luke costume really pulls off the whole 'scary' vibe doesn't it?" He snapped his fingers and turned into a nineteen year old. We stood there, gaping.

"Whaddoya think?" he asked, slurring the words lazily.

"Uh, it's…really realistic," Annabeth stuttered. He beamed happily.

"I know, isn't it?! It totally rocks." His pocket buzzed and he lifted it to his ear. Then, he snapped it shut.

"Oops, gotta go. See you guys later!" And with that, he walked away.

"Ooookaaaaay…" Rachel said, turning towards us. "What on earth was _that_?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lets go back to Percy's apartment. I think we're done. We've got loads of candy, probably enough for sugar-highs for a month." Nico suggested.

"Yeah, and we can play Super Smash Bro's Brawl. I'll kill you all!" I said, laughing. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she grinned evilly.

"Oh really?" she asked slyly. Nico sided with me.

"Yeah, we'll have a competition. Whoever can win the most games, the boys or the girls, is the better gender.

"You're on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows and said,

"I'll have you know that, as a teenage guy, I'll be much more used to this game than you." She just laughed.

"And I'll have you know that my step-brothers have that game and I always beat them." I looked at her.

"Well then. Let the better gender win," I said. Rachel smirked.

"We will,"

-----------------------------

**A/N: So, what did you think? Tell me, and I'll try to write more stuff for this! (:**

**Much love**

**Ailat**

**P.S. If Sammi/ "Zoe" /Aurora are reading this, did you catch the kitty part? (; **


	3. A Typical Life After A Near Death Experi

**A/N:**** Oooouuuueeerrrr! A new one-shot by Ailat! How exciting! We all just luuurrrrvvveee Ailat!**

**This is what should be going through your mind. If it isn't…well, there's not much I can do about it. I could have G go kill you, but that seems a tad…extreme… **

**Anyways…This one-shot is entitled **_**A Typical Life After A Near Death Experience.**_

**(Again) Oooouuuueeerrrr! What does that mean? What will happen? Will Ailat ever stop needing Spell-Check to save her butt every time she spells "Entitled" wrong?**

**(If you haven't noticed, she's in a bit of a chipper mood. I'm not sure why though…Maybe it has to do with the five billion Hershey Kisses she just had…)**

**As I was saying… **_**A Typical Life After A Near Death Experience**_**. Here's the summery:**

_It's been a year. A year since the Titans attacked. And camp is so… different. The old campers who lived through the war (and let me tell you, there aren't many of them) are just starting to relax, but are plagued by sadness for their cousins. The new campers (and there's, like, a bazillion of them) are mostly confused, but starting to get it. And I guess that's how life typically is after a near death experience._

** Fun, eh? This is just a little guy about the next summer after the Last Olympian. And now, to end my freakishly long AN…**

** Percy's POV**

"I am dead serious Perseus Jackson."

When a girl of about 7 says that, standing on her tip-toes to try to get in your face while also attempting to have a look that could kill on her face, it's hard not to crack up.

But there stood Bree, doing all of those with me struggling to keep a straight face.

Making my endeavor a bit harder were two facts. One, a few seconds previous, I'd already been laughing my head off; two, Kyle was off in a corner cracking up and even Nichole was smiling.

Maybe I should explain.

It's been a year since I got rid of Kronos. And the Olympians had definitely kept their promise.

Kids had poured into camp left and right. And the best thing about it was that there were only about three kids in the Hermes cabin who weren't Hermes children. In a few days, I knew those ones would be gone and getting used to life in their new cabin, the one designated to their Olympian parent.

And I had some siblings.

First to show up was Bree. She had extremely straight black hair and almost sparkling green eyes. Seven years old, the girl was four feet of pure defiance. But at the same time, she was seven years old and full of fear.

Seriously, the girl was afraid of everything. Spiders, heights, small spaces, most monsters, dirty dishes, even (and this one I did not understand in the slightest) octopi.

She was a daughter of the Sea God, and she couldn't stand the _thought_ of anything mildly squid-like. She would shudder and cringe and mentally tell it to "go away or else" in a shaky yet bold "voice". I found myself as her only comfort after such ordeals. I had to play the role of mother (or at least big brother) and I had no clue how. It didn't help that the girl was terrified of every human that wasn't me.

At least she had an excuse.

Bree had grown up in an extremely abusive household. Her mother was always drunk. Her stepfather hated her and told her that all people want is to hurt you and proved that by paying his friends to come and beat her and he treated her like a slave. When her mother was even slightly sober, he would quickly pour her another glass and she would take it.

Her fears (except for the octopi) were all were because of bad experiences with her stepfather. The spiders? He had once kept her in the attic when his boss came over and the place was crawling with huge ones. She was only four. The heights? Once, she had tried to defy her stepfather and he had tied her to the beam on the roof of their house facing downwards with really loose knots for a week. She couldn't move without sliding closer to the ground. And it was a high roof. That's when she was six. And the worst one: just before she was told the truth, in a drunken rage, he killed her mother in front of her. The list of atrocities went on and on. When I made my father recognize his other children, he took one look at her and killed her stepfather for treating her like trash and killing the woman he had loved. Poseidon helped Bree get to camp.

Bree only trusted me because Poseidon had told her that I was her brother. She had apparently always had a dream of having an older brother or sister to stand up for her. She told me every moment of her life, everything she could remember. And from that day on, she clung to my side. Except when I went out of the cabin.

No matter what I told her, she refused to leave our cabin. I had to bring her food because she refused to move from her bunk whenever I mentioned it. She'd been getting a little braver day by day when Nichole and Kyle showed up.

Nichole and Kyle were eleven year old twins. Kyle was older by 5 minutes, but he didn't act like it. The two of them were closer than anything. Nichole, with her wavy hair that looked like she had just had it up in a bajillion braids and pale green eyes, didn't talk a whole lot, or express that many emotions. Kyle talked for her. And he always knew exactly what she wanted him to say. Apparently, they'd been found by a satyr named Trevor in Maryland. On the way up to NY, they had run into the Hunters. Thalia was determined to get Nichole, but Nichole fervently denied them, saying that being a hunter meant leaving her brother. And they had left as soon as possible.

But as soon as they got here, Bree took one look at Nichole and ran to her and hugged her fiercely. And Nichole and hugged her back. And the role of "Mother" had been handed over to, you know, a _girl. _That was the only time I ever saw Nichole say anything or show any emotion. She clearly loved the girl immediately and protected her. Now, when Bree got scared, she'd run to Nichole and Nichole would scoop the tiny girl up and put herself between Bree and whatever she was scared of. Bree listened to Nichole a lot more than she had listened to me and Nichole had managed to get her to come outside once and a while and soon, Bree got used to the people at camp.

Speaking of putting themselves in between others and danger, that's exactly what Kyle would do. He was almost completely opposite of his sister, except in looks. He was a fighter, his best weapon being the sword. But he could get by in most other weapons. Nichole had a wickedly sharp knife that she kept in the combat boots that she always wore, but it hardly ever saw action. Kyle would get between his sister and any monster. Between the two twins, Bree was as safe as anything. Kyle talked and laughed often, and let me tell you, the boy was hilarious. He could tell a joke at the drop of a hat. He had a lot of friends at camp, but he mostly stuck around Nichole, when she came out of the cabin with Bree.

And they weren't the only new campers.

Like I said earlier, campers were pouring in. Some would come in quietly and blend harmoniously into camp life. Others had a hard time believing the truth and tried to avoid most of us. And others came in with a bang and were known for it.

For example: Elysia White.

She's a daughter of Zeus (and her name means "struck by lightning". How ironic. Unless her mom did that on purpose…) who arrived audaciously enough. One moment, there was nothing atop Half Blood Hill, next to Thalia's Tree. The next, a flash of lightning and there was a girl with jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail and gleaming electric blue eyes. She wore black combat boots, a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. She was tall, at least 5' 8", looked to be about 15, and very slender. And very wet.

Because at the moment, she was standing underneath her very own raincloud.

When she had showed up, she looked up at it, cursed in Ancient Greek, and flicked her finger at the cloud. It dissolved into nothingness, leaving a slight smell of ozone. Then she had marched down to the Big House and straight to Chiron. She introduced herself, Olympian parent and all, and told him her story. This didn't consist of much more than the fact that she'd been stuck in the Lotus Casino for the past 30 years, but she made it seem extremely important. He'd nodded and shown her to her cabin and five minutes later, the whole cabin was shaking from the music she was blasting. The next day, she insisted everyone called her Zia.

But on the other hand were the kids who just…showed up. They'd walk across the border (occasionally with a couple monsters on their tail), Chiron would show them to their cabins (If they'd been claimed) or he'd explain and they'd just…fade into camp.

Like Gavin Bythe.

One day, he shows up with a satyr and the next, he's walking around camp like he's been there for years. There was nothing else to say about the kid. He was an average looking child of Athena. He was nice. That was it.

But I'm rambling now.

Today I'd been snickering when I woke to Bree shrieking because she'd seen a baby squid in the ocean that morning. She'd looked at me with what was supposed to be a death glare and delivered the aforementioned sentence.

"I'm dead serious, Perseus Jackson."

"Sorry, Bree." I said, hoping (naively) that that would sooth her wounded pride. That another thing about Bree. She acts so tough all the time, and if you catch her in a weak moment, you're in for hell from her about it.

She _hmphed_ and turned around and plunked onto her bunk. I chuckled again.

"Come on guys. Breakfast." I said, turning towards the cabin entrance.

We walked out and headed to the mess hall. The others were headed out too, and Bree was practically glued to Nichole's back. I saw Annabeth and flashed a smile at her. She blushed a little and smiled back.

There were bunches of kids here, all just getting out of their cabins. I could just see kids coming back from the archery range, Zia boasting loudly about her almost-bullseye. Campers came from the woods, the climing walls and I couldn't help but think: It's been a year. A year since the Titans attacked. And camp is so… different. The old campers who lived through the war (and let me tell you, there aren't many of them) are just starting to relax, but are plagued by sadness for their cousins. The new campers (and there's, like, a bazillion of them) are mostly confused, but starting to get it. And I guess that's how life typically is after a near death experience.

**A/N: Hehe, see my sneaky-put-the-summery-in-the-story thing? I'm so glad to finally get this thing out of the ka-freaking way! I've been working on it since…well, I don't know how long. Ask Aliexia. She'd probably know, since I started when I was Skyeping her. (:**

**Much love**

**Ailat**


	4. A Mother's Job

**A/N: SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT HERE, PEEPS!**

** I am participating in the contest/challenge/thingy-ma-bopper, Project PULL**

**Here's the link to the creator's profile for more info.**

**Now, here for my chapter.**

** I've had this idea for a while, but since I seem to have an aversion to the words "regular" and "updations" put together, it hasn't been presented till now.**

** Of course, there were some...kinks to work out, as this first came to me as a I'm-seriously-hyper-and-there-are-aliens-in-this-so-it-sounds-good-plus-Aliexia-is-messing-with-it-so-that-Sally-goes-crazy-and-kills-everyone-with-a-baseball-bat type of idea. We ALL know those...**

** Anyway...**

** The title is ****A Mother's Job.**__**Here's the...the...the word escapes me, but you know what I mean.**

When will he come home? Will he be ok? _These are the questions she asks herself daily as Percy is gone. Without warning, he just...disappeared. Chiron even dared to suggest he was...dead. Her job was to fuss over him. She was his mother. But when he was off on these crazy quests practically designed to get him killed, what was she to do? He was gone._

**This is actually rather short. Set during Percy's stay at Calypso's island whose name also escapes me. Something like Ogigia. Nih, just can't catch a break today! More on that later.**

**ONWARD!**

Just another summer.

Just another time for him to slip away.

Sally wasn't sure she could handle much more. Percy went missing on a monthly basis these days. It was driving her insane. It wasn't too bad when she knew he was at camp, but when the camp's number showed up on their caller I.D., she would always panic. Chiron would be on the other end, telling her that Percy and Annabeth and whoever else were on another gods-forsaken quest that they probably wouldn't return from. And she would say ok and hang up and cry. She was so worried for him. Now that she had Paul, it was a little better, but back when she was still single, it was the worst. If he died, she didn't know if she would ever be the same. He had been all she'd had for so long.

Now, Chiron had called and told her that there had been no contact from him for two weeks. After the explosion at Mt. St. Helen's, (which he apparently caused) no one had heard of him. They were burning his shroud today at camp. Annabeth would be giving a speech.

Poor girl. She must be every bit as worried as she was. Sally was so sure the two of them would end up together. But if he was...

No. He couldn't be. She would know. She was his mother. She would know.

That what she told herself every time she almost thought the horrid defeat of her will for him to live. He _had _to be alive. She would have felt it. Poseidon would know. He would tell her. No message from him had come, so Percy was fine.

But if he wasn't...

Maybe she should be there, at the burning, for him. She was sure Chiron would let her across the border for this. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in the pocket of her jeans. She was about to grab her purse when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it wasn't anyone who would waste her time, she crossed to the door and opened it.

And she heard the words that she most wanted to hear.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it was really short. And PULL requirements require it to be at least 1,000 words. But this was all I could come up with. So, to make up for the other...631 words, I'm going to update another story. I win! **

** I also know that that might not be what he said when he got home. Sadly, my BOTL book is currently MIA, so I just kinda made it up. **

**Reviews?**

**S2-Ailat**


	5. Headaches

**A/N: ****So...**

**Did anyone get up at 2 in the morning to see the lunar eclipse Tuesday?**

**-raises hand-**

**-looks around to see no one else's hands-**

**Oh...**

**Let's just update this for Project PULL.**

**Title: Headaches. Summary: **

_**A lunar eclipse on the night of the winter solstice. Never a good idea for the goddess of the moon. The last thing she needs is her brother, her hunters, and her mother-in-law bugging her. Gods, couldn't they all just leave her alone?**_

** Yeah. I was inspired by the lunar eclipse. Oh, Lost Hero references and spoilers.**

** Read on!**

"Father, you must stop this nonsense of hiding from the demigods! We need them! "

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"Artemis, we don't need them! We can handle this ourselves."

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"Grandmother Gaea herself is waking. We cannot do this alone. Remember last time? We hardly made it out and that was with both of your groups of demigods!"

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

_ "_This meeting is adjourned." Artemis stalked out of the council room, her head still throbbing. A good part of her entity was made up of the moon aspect, and this night was a lunar eclipse. It gave her a tremendous headache, just having it near. During the real eclipse, she'd practically be a minor goddess.

Her hunters were waiting outside the council room.

"Lady Artemis," Thalia, her lieutenant surged forward. She started to ask how it went, but then stopped and frowned. "Are you ok?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "Yes. I'm fine. It went fine. Zeus is just as thickheaded as usual." Thunder rumbled, louder, since they were closer to the source, and an angry voice from the council room shouted "Hey!" Artemis started to lead her hunters towards the elevator doors.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

Thalia didn't look convinced. After a moment, realization dawned on her.

"Oh. The eclipse. Will you be-"

"I'll be fine. Absolutely fine."

Thalia hesitated. "We won't...be affected...will we?"

Artemis paused. She saw the other hunters listening in closely out of the corner of her eye. "I shouldn't think so. You are mostly affected by the hunting side of my being. You might find yourselves a bit more...vulnerable than usual."

"Vulnerable?"

"The normal skill you have at night will be diminished. Other than that, you guys will be great." _Unlike me, _she thought darkly.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"You guys head out. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. I still want to try to get some points across."

"My lady-"

"I'll be _fine, _half-blood," Artemis hissed. Thalia looked taken aback, but she nodded and led the hunters the rest of the way to the elevator.

Finally alone, she was angry with herself for speaking so crossly to her lieutenant. In rage, she punched a wall through. The inhabitants of the house weren't very happy and grumbled colorfully... till they saw who it was.

"So sorry, Lady Artemis." The minor god apologized. "But, ah, could you fix it, please?"

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

Artemis groaned, and raised her hand.

All of a sudden, her headache increased tenfold. She gasped audibly and her knees buckled.

It had begun.

"Lady Artemis?" the nervous minor god asked. Artemis gathered herself and thought past the pain. She raised her hand again and waved it over the hole.

Nothing happened.

"Η μητέρα σου ήταν ένα δύσοσμο χάμστερ! Αυτό δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει!" she hissed in Ancient Greek. The god stared at her, extremely confused.

And then, curse it all, she heard him.

"Hey little sis!" Apollo called from down the way.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

She growled emphatically.

"I am _not_ your...never mind." she snapped. He practically skipped up to her, so evident was his frivolity. Then, he noticed the hole.

"Hurting poor inanimate objects won't help you!" he tsked, fixing it with a wave of his hand. Then, he had the nerve to throw a jovial arm around her shoulders. Artemis glared at it, but allowed him to lead her back up the steps and into the throne room.

Apollo leaned into her ear. "Hey. I noticed that freak out. You ok?"

Artemis wanted to punch his face like she did the wall. "I'll be fine. I'm just...tired."

He looked concerned. "Gods don't get tired."

"Well, this one does. I've just argued with Father and now this...situation has occurred and it just all happened at the same time, so it's not a big deal. I just need some time _alone. _Like, a few hours. Then, tomorrow, I'll be _fine_."

"If you say so_, chica," _Apollo shrugged. He pulled his arm off her shoulders and sauntered away.

Artemis sighed and flopped into her throne. She shrank to normal human size and curled up in the fur of the deer she had draped over her throne. Sighing in relief, she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Artemis?"

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"Artemis, dear, what _are_ you doing?" Hera asked condescendingly. Artemis sighed again and sat back up. Hera towered over her, hands on her hips. Artemis set her face belligerently

"Hoping everyone would leave me _alone,_" she snarled. Hera didn't move an inch.

"Well, who better to have when you want to be solitary than I?" she asked rhetorically. _Anyone else,_ Artemis thought, _anyone but you._

She knew she still had about an hour of the intense pain, and the rest of the night with a headache. She did _not_ have the strength to deal with her patronizing mother-in-law.

"Artemis, honey, are you all-right? You don't look so good," she said mockingly.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"I'm _fine_," she insisted for the billionth time that day. Hera pursed her lips in fake concern and gestured to the room next to Artemis, asking if she could sit.

Artemis didn't have enough energy to deny her the seat.

Hera perched herself next to her and shrank as well. Then, just like Apollo, she threw her arm about her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug, which Artemis did not return.

"Oh, hun, you are not fine! It's a lunar eclipse! You must be exhausted and-"

"I. Am. Fine." Artemis enunciated through clenched teeth.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

"Well, that's ok." Hera said. "I'll just sit with you through the whole thing. It'll be fun! We'll-"

Artemis had had enough. She leapt off the throne with a fury and grew again. "Hera, I really don't want your company. I don't want anyone's company. I want to be _alone_. Everybody just leave me ALONE! How many languages can I say it in till you get it? Μόνος. _**Solitas. Seul. Solamente. **_**ALONE!"**

**She stalked off, leaving Hera with a fake, innocent, 'what-did-I-do?' look on her face. Artemis stormed out the door and transported out of Olympus. **

She didn't return to her hunters-they'd be fine without her. Instead, she went to her favorite bit of forest in the entire world, curled up, and cried through the pain.

Fiascos like this could be avoided if the other gods weren't so gods-darned _annoying_!

**A/N: So, what do you think? I had a lot of fun looking up all the languages, though I got distracted a couple times. **

**The languages at the end are, in order, Greek, Latin, French, and Spanish. Oh, and if you want to Google translate the bit of Greek she yelled when she punched the wall through, I'll just tell you now, the first bit is an inside joke.**

**Reviews? My Christmas presents from you?**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
